Completely Wrong
by tbf-bandit
Summary: Jet notices Katara is feeling left out of the important things, and decides to fix it.  Jetara/Kataang.  Lots of love/hate angst and sexual fun. Written via RP, explanation inside.  Please R&R!


**Title: Completely Wrong**

**Rating: **M (Sexual content/Language)

**Pairings: **Jet/Katara, Katara/Aang (minor mentions of Sokka/Toph and Smellerbee/Longshot)

**Summary: **Jet notices Katara is feeling left out of the important things, and decides to fix it. Jetara/Kataang. Lots of love/hate angst and sexual attraction.

**Background:** Almost three years since the war has past and the GAang has settled in Ba Sing Se, Aang promising to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom from the devastation of the war. Jet pledges to help by creating a new Dai Li, a mix of benders and non-benders, that help keep the city safe and protected.

**Author's Note: **So I know what you're thinking. HEY! This isn't a Tokka story! Well, yes, you're right XD I have a very soft spot for the Jetara ship, and I'm a stubborn believer that he DID NOT die, regardless of what Bryke insists. Anyway, I just wanted to mention how this all came about. I roleplay as Katara on Tumblr, and was talking to our Jet about the dynamics of the Jetara relationship and how we wished their were more fics based on their angsty 'I love to hate you' attitudes. Her penname is **Dizzymixer **if you'd like to send her a message telling her how amazing of a Jet she is. Anyway, we role-played out this entire story, and I just edited it to add some of the more flavorful descriptions. I truly hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it! Please review to let us know! 3

* * *

"Come on Sugar Queen you can do better than that!" Toph taunted Katara, sending a boulder flying at the water bender's head and smirking evilly.

Katara dodged it, twirling in a circle, whipping water back at the blind girl. Toph dove backwards, nearly colliding with Sokka, who was sitting on a bench watching the two girls spar. "Toph!" He whined at her, throwing his arms into the air and clutching desperately to his sandwich.

"Don't be such a baby, Snoozles!" She winked at him, poking him in the nose. He smiled at her, blushing and gently pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Toph, behind you!" Sokka shouted, pointing behind his girlfriend. Sheets of ice were flying at the pair, who both ducked as they shattered on the back of the bench.

"That'll teach you to flirt with my brother while we're training!" Katara laughed as she readied another sheet of ice. Before she could release it, Toph stopped her, pointing over her shoulder.

"Katara, wait!" The blind girl was frozen, her head cocked slightly to the right, as if she was listening to something. Sokka grabbed her hand questioningly as she looked towards the stairs that sloped behind Katara. "Jet's here!"

Toph smirked at Sokka, who looked back at her and laughed. Katara looked between the two, crossing her arms. "What are you giggling at?"

Toph waved her hand at the waterbender. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. Sokka and I are just going to go find something else to do. I'm sure you and Jet want some alone time."

"What? We are?" Sokka looked at his girlfriend confused.

"Yes! Come on, Snoozles." She yanked him away by the arm and Katara watched them go, confused by Toph's comments. The earth bender always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else.

Katara turned to see Jet emerge over the stairs and she ran to him, jumping to put her arms around his neck, hugging him. "What are you doing here? What brings you by the palace?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"Oh, hey Katara! I just came to see Aang." He said, gesturing towards the door behind her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "About what, exactly?"

He shrugged. "Just something. I'll catch you later." He tried to push past her but she caught hold of his arm.

"Wait a minute! About what?"

He yanked his arm out of her grasp. "It has nothing to do with you. Don't be so nosey."

"If it has to do with Aang it has to do with me!" She snapped at him. "He's in a meeting right now anyway... so just tell me what you want and I'll pass it along." She stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He suppressed a smile and grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the side.

"Listen to me. It has nothing, and I repeat _nothing _to do with you. I'm the head of the Dai Li! Now just let me go talk to your boyfriend. Don't be difficult" He began to walk away.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm not just some random girl dating the avatar, I do stuff here too!" She clenched her fists at her sides, trying to keep her voice calm. All of the men Aang met with treated her like a worthless damsel, and she was not one to take it lightly.

"Because, Katara," he said as he stopped walking to face her, trying to keep calm. "This is state business. You're not even from the Earth Kingdom. What is your problem anyway? Not seeing your boyfriend enough?" He crossed his arms, looking smug.

The water bender came to an abrupt halt. "What? How much time Aang and I spend together is none of your business, I just don't understand why you won't tell me. Top secret plans to shove out anyone 'not from the Earth Kingdom?' Which, by the way, includes Aang." She crossed her arms after having put air quotes around her words, a scowl on her face.

"Aang is the Avatar." He snapped back at her. "He's an exception to the rule. Look, it's the way the policy works. I don't make the policy. And like I said, it has nothing to do with you anyway. Just let it be. Anyone would think you're trying to smother the guy." He cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to read her expressions.

"What? I'm not smothering him! I'm trying to keep useless things off his plate; he's already way too busy! And you don't make the policy, mister big shot leader of the Dai Li? You're just not telling me because you know it bothers me!" She was waving her arms in absolute frustration. "And stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He laughed. "I'm just looking at you! Should I turn around when I talk to you?"

"Like…you're…I don't know!" She sputtered over her words, throwing her arms into the air again. "Gah! Just tell me, Jet!"

His arms began to mimic hers as his voice rose in frustration. "No! Katara, if you were meant to know, you'd know, okay? So just relax!" He calmed his voice and looked into her eyes, touching her shoulder. "Trust me; I'm not wasting Aang's time. I wouldn't do that."

She didn't respond. She crossed her arms again and dropped his eye contact, lost at what to say.

"Right then, if we're done here, I'm just going to go do my job." He pointed over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. But almost as soon as he had his back to her, a whip of water whizzed up behind him, whacking him hard in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanted to be done?" He turned on his heels to face her. Her body was still in it's water bending stance.

"Katara, what the hell!" He rubbed the back of his head as she smirked at him, standing up straight. "What is this? I'm just trying to tell Aang something, which, you know, is part of my job!" He was glaring daggers at her. "You know what? I know what's going on here."

"Oh do you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Why don't you enlighten me, oh wise one!"

"You," he began, slowly starting to close the distance between them. "and Aang haven't been spending time together." A smirk broke out on his face. "And you're feeling lonely and lost, and you want him to be there. You're jealous of _all _these people that get to spend time with him, and you have to sit out here, being nothing more than the Avatar's girlfriend. You hate it." The last sentence was barely more than a whisper as he came within inches of her face. His smirk was so wide, so devious, that it was practically stretching off his face.

He leaned in close to her, gently brushing his body against hers, and brought his lips to her ear. "So tell me Katara, is he better than I was?" His breath was hot against her ear. "Remember me? So many girls get that every night here in Ba Sing Se, I'm practically a tourist attraction. Shame you can't be one of them. We fit so well together."

Her cheeks were red hot from the blush that had formed as he spoke. She shoved him away from her as hard as she could. "What is wrong with you?" She whipped her arms, bending water from the pond beside her, throwing it at him. The force of the blow shoved him to the ground, and ice encased him from the neck down.

She stalked towards him, pointing menacingly at him as she spoke. "I don't care if you have the right to talk to Aang, but you will _not _talk about our relationship because it is _none_ of your business!" She threw her arms out to the side as she yelled. "And frankly, I don't really care how much of a slut you are, who you sleep with is not on the top of things I want to know. Have fun letting the sun melt you out of that." She began to walk passed him but froze as she saw a group of people standing at the mouth to the courtyard, staring at her.

"Katara, what's going on?" Aang said, approaching her. He pulled her hand into his and looked into her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He looked at Jet and waved his arms, causing the ice to melt away. He spun his glider stick in his hands, blowing the former freedom fighter dry.

Jet mumbled thanks as he stood up, shaking his head. "Just here for our meeting, Katara and I were just having some fun." Jet smirked as Aang led him away into the palace, glancing back with a concerned look at Katara. She crossed her arms, watching them disappear behind a large door.

* * *

Katara was pacing in front of the door where the meeting was taking place. She couldn't hear what was being said inside, and her brain was buzzing with the things Jet had said to her. She leaned back against the wall opposite the door and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

After a few moments the door opened, and only Jet emerged, closing it behind him. He shot her a glance, but otherwise ignored her, beginning to walk down the hallway.

"So what did you talk about?" She asked, skipping to catch up with him.

"I'm not telling you, Katara quit asking." He kept walking.

"Why not?" She had a scowl on her face, this was getting old. "You got your wish; you talked to Aang, so just tell me!"

He refused to look at her. "No."

She pushed his shoulder, shoving him forward. "Yes!"

He halted, turning to glare at her. His face was cold. "No! You think you can just push me a little and I'm going to melt away and tell you everything? Well here's news for you Katara, I won't." He turned away from her and kept walking.

The water bender crossed her arms, and didn't follow him. "So," she began snidely, hatred in her voice. "I guess your little sweetheart charm is only for girls whose pants you're trying to get into?" She laughed in frustration. "Fine Jet, have it your way. I'll just have Aang tell me, he always does." She was trying her best to look smug.

Jet didn't stop walking, keeping his gaze forward. "He won't tell you this time Katara." His voice was cool and smooth, which he knew got right under her skin. "And I bet he hasn't been telling you much lately, has he?"

At this she began following him again, yelling after him. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He turned to look at her. "I meet with him once a week and this is the first time you've noticed isn't it? I can only assume that's because he's keeping things from you."

She was struck with confusion, but immediately regained her demeanor. Shaking her head and crossing her arms, she said. "Are you trying to hurt my feelings? Why do you keep insinuating that our relationship is falling apart?"

"Because," he stated bluntly. "You're not happy; I can see it written all over your face. You just won't admit it to yourself, or anyone else. But I see it." His voice was softer now. They had reached the gardens outside the palace and had woven themselves into the maze of hedges and walls without realizing where they were going.

Katara scoffed and looked away from him, attempting to hide her blush. "I am too happy, and I think you're by far the last person that gets to be the judge of that." She leaned back against the wall behind her, tired from the arguing.

"Whatever you say, but you know you never did answer my question." He leaned forward, placing his hand on the wall next to her head, keeping his eyes on hers, and then let them fall to her pouting lips as he spoke. "Is he better than me? Or was your first time really that horrible?" He touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers, slightly smirking.

Her face was ablaze with color once again, which caused him to smile even wider. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away from her, but she didn't have the strength. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. "Jet…don't."

"You don't want to tell me?" His fingers traced down her jaw line, coming to rest on her chin. "Does he even know? Did you tell him what happened in my room all those years ago while he was right in the other room? Or is he stupid enough to think he was your first?"

She pulled his hand down off her face and tried to push him off of her, but he didn't budge. "As far as I'm concerned that never happened. So no, he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to." She stared down at her feet.

Jet leaned back away from her, arms dropping to his side. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." His expression was one of mocking, almost itching to raise an eyebrow at her. "But seeing as I've already had my weekly chat with your boyfriend I'm going to just go back to my headquarters. It was great seeing you again." He bowed his head in a mocking manner. It was both polite and cold.

She followed him once more. "Why are you so concerned with my relationship…and why do you keep mocking me? All you want is to hurt my feelings. Do you want me to break down for you and tell you that I'd rather be with you…that I think about you all the time? Well I won't, so just walk away like you always do, and have a _great_ night with all those random girls you're so proud of!"

He stared at her, questioning her words. "So you don't want to know what I was talking about with your boyfriend anymore. You give up so easily, Katara. I guess that's why there are such problems between you and him."

"Okay that is it!" She snapped, shoving him hard. "Stop talking about our relationship!" She shoved him again, and he backed away from her, but she kept advancing. "If anyone has a problem here it is YOU! All you ever want to do is hurt people for a laugh. That's all you've ever done is hurt people. Aang will tell me what you talked about because he loves me and I don't need to stand here anymore and get told what I'm feeling and how my life is going, so just leave me alone!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she shoved him a final time. Jet snapped, and grabbed her arms, whipping her around to the wall that was behind him. She grunted from shock as her back hit the stone and she looked up at him, eyes glistening from the water pooling in them.

"Think what you want about Aang, but I still don't think you're happy. If you were you'd brush me off like a fly. You'd ignore my remarks about how I took your virginity." He pushed again onto her arms, keeping her pinned against the wall. "But instead, you've got tears in your eyes and you're telling me I'm a horrible person. Well go ahead, Katara, tell me just how horrible I am." He let his voice drop to a whisper as his lips moved close to her ear. "Tell me how mean and nasty I am. Tell me how much of a waste of a human being I am. Go on, tell me."

A tear fell from her eyes as she fell limp in between him and the wall. "Just let me go…please…" She begged him avoiding his eyes.

"No!" He shouted, mentally cursing himself for speaking so loudly. He dropped his voice again. "Not until you tell me just how horrible I am. Go on, say it, I want to hear it from you. If you're so happy and you hate me like you then say it like you mean it." His grip on her arms tightened to a bruising force and he shook her, fingers digging into her skin. His eyes were staring her down, aflame with anger.

"I…I don't hate you…" She stuttered, biting her lip. "I just don't understand why you have to try and break me down…" She was avoiding his intense stare. "Just please let me go. I don't want to be around you anymore…"

His face leaned so close to her, his nose a hair away from hers. "Then tell me again, but tell me so your eyes agree with the words you say."

She looked up into his eyes, hers darting back and forth as though she was looking for something. "Jet…" She breathed.

"Tell me!" He shook her again slightly.

"I can't…"

He was so close that she felt his breath mingle with hers. It was warm, and she could remember the last time she had felt it. "Why not?"

She looked terrified and her voice was shaking as she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

In an instant he leaned against her, shoving her further against the wall, kissing her full on the mouth. His brows were furled and he kept his grip tight on her arms. Her eyes widened at first from shock, but then she closed them when the lust and passion from their first time came rushing back to her. She bent her arms forward, reaching for his hips and pulled them close to hers. Each kiss was filled with a lustful mix of love and hate.

He didn't know if he hated her or loved her, or if any emotion was even tied to her. They were so overrated anyway. All he knew was that he wanted her, that this feeling had overtaken him like an animistic passion that he couldn't ignore.

His hands instinctively let go of her arms and went onto the wall supporting him against her. He bit her lip softly as the kiss grew deeper, working off the passion and hatred. What was happening was raw and undeniable as she responded as edgily as him.

He moaned against her mouth as he pressed his body harder against hers, but reality struck her as his hands began roaming her body. She pushed him away, looking downwards. "No, Jet I can't do this."

We looked at her questioningly, still craving the taste of her mouth on his, running his eyes over that soft spot on her neck. "Why not?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her and rubbing her arms as if she was cold. "I can't…I love Aang. This is wrong."

"And? You and I work." He was putting all the charm he could muster in his words as he tried to step closer to her.

She pushed off the wall to avoid his advances, stepping quickly to the side. "No, Jet, we don't. You're selfish and cocky and you're always out to hurt people. You have a flashy smile and you think that looking at me like that and kissing me is going to make me forget everything you've done. Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you ever again." He could tell she was trying to be angry, trying to be mad, but she was failing.

She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand. "You don't mean that. You'll go back in there and be ignored for the rest of your life. At least for these few moments, with me, you're actually living!"

She ripped her hand out of his grasp. "You know _nothing_ about my life, and you never will!" She screamed. "You're embarrassing yourself. Just leave me alone!" She turned again walking away.

"If I don't know what I'm talking about, then how come I'm right?" He called after her.

"You're not." She shot back, still walking.

He began shouting. "When was the last time Aang kissed you like that? Or touched you in anyway? When was the last time you felt passion with him?"

She froze where she stood, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. "You are a MONSTER, Jet, and nothing can you can ever say or do will ever make me think any differently!" She was screaming as she tuned to face him properly. "I saw the real side of you back when you tried to wipe out that town, and no matter how much of the pretty boy act you put on, no matter how sweet you are, I will always see right through it!" She was fuming, eyes fixed on the man in front of her. "I will _never_ want you the way I want Aang. You are nothing to me. You're dead inside, soulless. I want nothing to do with you so just leave me alone!"

She began to stomp away as he stared at her back. He looked down at the ground, thinking what to say. "And I thought I saw the real you that night you had sex with me." His voice was quiet but the wind brought it to his ears. "I thought I saw a person so much better than myself. Aang told me that you never turn your back on people who need you. He said that you said that yourself. But you know what? You turned your back on me! You left me to die. You could have healed me with that spirit water you had. That magical water, but no. You left me there, dying. Face it Katara, you're just as soulless and heartless as you claim I am."

He turned, disappearing into the hedge maze behind him before she could respond. Her eyes were fixed on where he had disappeared. Her legs suddenly felt numb and there was a pain in her chest as his words washed over her. She wanted nothing more than to run away.

* * *

Katara was sitting in her room, moving from seat to seat. She couldn't sit still. Everything that happened with Jet earlier that day was still fresh in her mind and it was eating at her. She was hoping for some kind of release but it never came.

Aang was supposed to meet her here an over an hour ago and he still was nowhere to be found. She left her room, walking down the courtyard until she could cross outside into the moonlit courtyard that separated their living quarters from the meeting halls. She leaned her shoulder against the thick pillar, staring hopefully at the door.

"Lady Katara?" A man's voice broke her thoughts. The servant bowed low as he approached her. "Avatar Aang sends a message." She eyes narrowed, knowing what he was about to say. "He regrets—"

She crossed her arms and interrupted him. "Fine!" She snapped at the man, who still had his head lowered. "Tell him fine. I don't care." She fought back tears as the man scurried away from her.

The door across the courtyard opened, and her eyes snapped to it, wiping her face. She stood up straight, but It wasn't who she had expected, so she slumped back against the pillar. Jet emerged from the door, closing it behind him. Unknowingly, his eyes drifted to hers and they met for a brief moment before he jerked his head down and began to walk past her on the far side of the stairs.

Katara's eyes stayed fixed on the door as he walked by. "Why are you still here?" She asked shortly, immediately regretting even opening her mouth.

Jet halted, considering whether or not to answer her. After a moment he said rigidly, "Aang requested I come in for some emergency. Why are you standing there?" He gazed out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Why do you think?" She snapped at him.

He scoffed looking at her. "If you're waiting for Aang, he's not going to come."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I was already informed, thanks."

He bowed low like a servant, mocking her. "I'm just trying to help the Avatar's girlfriend."

She jerked around to face him, eyes fiery with anger. "Stop doing that! Stop calling me that like it's an insult or like I'm some helpless little girl."

"But you _are _the Avatar's girl." He snapped back at her. "You love him so dearly and he loves you." He stared back at the door. The tone of his voice was mocking and sarcastic and it only fueled her rage.

"What is it with you?" She threw her arms outwards in frustration. "You're mad that I won't let you fuck me? That I won't swoon over you like every other girl does?"

"At least you wouldn't be waiting for a guy who is never around." He stated simply, looking into her eyes.

"Oh yes I would!" The anger in voice was venomous. "You'd be in someone else's bed. At least Aang is doing something important, something that matters! Stop insulting him…." Her voice drifted off as she looked down rubbing her arm. "Stop putting these thoughts in my head."

"Aang is a great guy…to everyone but you. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't stay with you in a relationship. I don't do that, I don't like messy emotions."

Her voice rose again. "Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you pushing me? Just leave me the hell alone!" Her voice choked as she turned back to face the open courtyard, leaning her head against the pillar. Her face was glowing in the moonlight.

He took a step forward. "Katara, after what happened today you can't honestly say you don't have feelings for me." He looked down before continuing. "What does Aang have that you never saw in me?"

She turned to face him looking deep into his eyes. "Loyalty!" She shouted, but then her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked down at her feet. "And compassion. You could never feel for a girl the way he does."

He glared at her. "That's because girls turn around and stab you in the back. They aren't worth it." He was speaking without thinking, and he couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Oh really?" She snapped, turning to look at him again. "Then why are you doing this? Why did you kiss me, why are you even talking to me right now if I'm not worth it?"

He looked away from her, his voice was low and raspy as he closed his eyes. "Because… you used to be." He shook his head and began to walk away.

She let out a frustrated laugh, following him inside. "When? This morning? Wow _that _was a quick change of heart, that's _so_ not like you." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She was trying to press his buttons, get to him the way he was getting to her.

He lost all control on himself, whipping around to face her. "Do you even know why I helped you guys back then? I saved your lives, more importantly, Aang's life, and do you know why? Sure it was for freedom; sure it was to help the Avatar…but mostly…" He paused avoiding her questioning eyes. "Mostly it was for you."

She stared at him for several minutes, taking in what he had just confessed. She shook her head, glaring at him, it was too sweet to becoming from his mouth. "No! You never would have even looked for us if you hadn't been brainwashed! Don't tell me this was about me when you were just playing someone else's puppet."

He snapped back at her. "You really think that was all brainwashing? Katara, I was brainwashed into not thinking about the Fire Nation, into not thinking the war existed. It didn't change my whole personality... my emotions. Or how I felt for people."

She crossed her arms and looked down, whispering. "Like you have emotions..."

He let out a laugh of anger. "That's okay, you stand on your pedestal, like you're _so _much better than everyone else and pretend that you know me." His voice was getting angrier.

She glared at him with eyes as cold as ice. "Oh I do know you Jet." She began walking towards him. "I know you better than you think."

He smirked, annoyed. "Really? So what's Katara's analysis of Jet?"

She continued closing the distance between them until she was inches from him, looking up into his eyes with anger beaming from her own. "You are the kind of guy who always gets what he wants. And when you don't you push and shove until you do. You're like a spoiled little child. You manipulate everyone around you into thinking what you want is right so that you can be happy. Well, it won't work with me."

He resisted her instigation. "You have a family, you lived safe in the Water Tribe until Aang came along. You have always been loved. Don't pretend to understand me." He turned away from her gaze, closing his eyes.

She frowned at him. "Then make me understand, so I can figure out what your deal is. I'm sick of your little mind games." Her expression was irritation mixed with hope as she waited for him to respond.

He shrugged. "Why bother? You think I'm a manipulative monster, who only cares about himself. Why should I change that?" He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Because you cared what I thought before..." There was a hint of sadness in her voice that made his stomach lurch, but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Well maybe I don't." He wrenched his arm away from her. "Maybe I'm just exactly what everyone thinks of me. Maybe I don't give a damn about anyone. " His eyes were glued shut, he couldn't look at her and keep up this act.

"Except that you do." She pleaded with him. "Or you wouldn't still be here."

"What do you care?" He shot at her.

She looked down at her feet. "I didn't think I did, I don't want to. But today you've said all these things and..." She paused for a moment, blushing and rubbing her arm. "...and kissed me. You're just in my head and I can't get you out."

He turned his head to stare at her, looking her up and down, his mind fighting with itself. Something grew inside his chest as he watched her stand nervously in front of him. Before he realized what he was doing he pulled her forward into him, kissing her deeply on the lips, one hand supporting her head, stroking her hair, the other sliding down her back, pushing her body into his.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers, but enjoying the way his mouth tasted she closed them, sinking into his body. After a moment she reluctantly pulled away, resting her forehead on his chin. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Because you make me messy." He said softly. "Messy emotions. I can't even tell whether I hate you or love half the time."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Love...? Me?"

He stuttered as she looked at him. "I-I didn't say that." He looked away quickly.

She put a hand on his cheek to bring his eyes back to meet hers. "Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Why do you have to taunt me, to say hurtful things?"

He pulled himself away from, shoving her hand off of him and covering his face in his own. "Ugh stop it!" His arms shot down to his sides as clenched his fists. "I can't take it!"

She stared at him, confused. "I don't know what you want from me!" Her voice was pleading with him, almost tearful. "You pushed me, so I pushed back, and that just made you mad. Then you were sweet and sensitive and so I tried to be the same, but that also made you mad! What am I doing to confuse you? That is the second time you've kissed me and somehow it is my fault?" She stepped closer to him again, but he stepped back almost immediately.

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY!" He shouted at her shaking his head.

Katara gave up, she turned away from him, her eyes tearing up. She bit her lip to fight them back. "Fine..." She managed to choke out. "I- I'm sorry."

Jet didn't look at her. He turned, and began to walk away almost reaching the courtyard from where he had come. He paused at the top of the steps, thinking to himself, telling himself no, but he didn't listen. He spun on his heels and rushed back to the water bender, picking her up in his arms and kissing her passionately. His feelings were spinning out of control as his hands moved from her waist to her lower back to support her.

She gasped into the kiss as it caught her off guard, but eagerly returned it, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her body into his as far as she could. All the anger, all the emotion she had felt that day was escaping with every kiss, every touch. There was a thin line between love and hate and Jet managed to walk it with her with ease.

She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his head. He walked them backwards down the corridor, not watching where he was going. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue slid past his lips.

He stopped walking as she broke their kiss. "What are we doing." She breathed, a small smile on her face.

"Katara, for once, don't talk." His voice was husky, the same as it had been all those years ago in his room in the forest. He looked around him. "Where is your room?"

She smirked at him. "You just said not to talk." She suppressed the urge to giggle. "It's right behind you." She nudged the door with her foot trying to force it open.

He backed them into the room, kicking the door shut as he kissed and bit her neck. He brought his lips back to hers briefly before he dropped her backwards onto her bed. She propped herself up onto her elbows, a blush and a smile on her face. "Now what?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

He responded by climbing onto the bed, reclaiming her lips. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw and down to her neck as his hand grabbed hold of her nightgown, sliding it up her body, the other hand gently caressing her now bare thighs. She moaned his name, shuddering against the feel of his fingers on her. He pushed the dress up further until it was over her head. He abandoned it and kissed her breasts, sliding his hands down her stomach until the disappeared under the waistband of her underwear. He dug his fingers into her hips, enjoying the warmth of her skin under his touch.

She arched her back, moaning. One of her hands drifted to his hair, clutching it, while the other grabbed at the sheets underneath her. "Please..." she begged, her voice shaking. He smiled against her skin as he moved down her body, kissing her stomach. He dragged his tongue from her hipbone and then along the top of her underwear before he slid them off.

Katara bit her lip as she blushed and looked down at him. It had been so long since Aang had paid any attention to her at all, let alone done anything like this. Her breathing was heavy and she was slightly shaking from both nervousness and anticipation.

He kissed down the inside of one thigh, before licking his way up the other, and then turned his attention elsewhere. His tongue moved expertly where her underwear once was, and she squirmed delightfully on the bed. He grinned in satisfaction at her reaction, the way she moved was turning him on. She pulled the sheet she was holding onto up to her mouth, trying to stifle the moans he was bringing out of her. Her hips were thrusting on their own accord in rhythm with his movements. She was begging him not to stop.

Despite her protests, he pulled away, kissing up her body. She groaned at him frowning but he smirked, kissing and nipping at her neck as her hands reached for his shirt. She pulled it off and brushed her hands down the front of his body, admiring his chest. When she saw the the look in his eyes, she crept her fingers over the top of his pants and whispered, "I want you." She stared deeply into his eyes.

He shuddered at the seductive sound of her voice. His eyes were dark, filled with lust, want and passion. She couldn't read anything else beyond that buy she was craving to get inside his head. He helped her remove his pants and then he leaned over her, their bodies becoming one as skin touched skin. He moved into her slowly while she moaned. His lips connected with her shoulder, kissing and biting, his fingers scrunching into the sheets.

She closed her eyes and turned her head, granting him better access to her neck. She gasped his name and snaked her hands down his sides, coming to rest on his hips, feeling the soft skin under her fingers. She threw her legs up around his waist, pulling him down as far as she could, arching into his chest. Everything fit together perfectly. The way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he breathed caused memories of her first time to come flooding back.

She brought his lips to his ear and whispered, "I missed you." She gently bit his earlobe, causing him to groan into her neck. His fingers moved down her body, digging in and scratching her. She shook under his touch and he grew rougher, more animistic. Her fingers dug into his back and he growled, the passion inside him swelling.

She pulled his face to hers, pushing her lips hard against his, kissing him roughly with each thrust, hungry for his love. Her head crashed down on the bed as he brought her closer and she screamed his name, whipping her arms to his shoulders and digging her nails into them.

He moved fluidly into her, his hands moving up beside her head. He increased his speed as he whispered her name into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. She squeezed her hands under his, intertwining their fingers. Her head tilted upwards so that their sweaty foreheads touched and she whispered that she was close. Her lips brushing against his, begging him to finish was enough to send him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, still clutching her hands and breathing hard.

Once his breathing calmed, he slowly pushed himself up off her. Sitting up on the bed he ran his fingers through his hair and rolled off, falling to his feet. She stared at him, confused. "Where are you going?"

He started putting on his clothes. "I'm going home."

Katara pulled the sheet up to cover herself and scooted to the edge of the bed heckticly to grab his wrist. "But why? Can't you stay?" She swallowed. "Please?"

He had pulled his pants on, belt still undone, and his shirt was laying at the edge of the bed. "Katara, stop."

"Stop what?"

He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Stop messing with me."

His words sparked anger in her. "I'm messing with you? How could you even say that?"

"I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!" He bellowed at her. "I promised myself I wouldn't feel anything! Nothing would get messy!" He yanked his shirt off the bed. "What about Aang, Katara?"

Her eyes began to tear. "So what, this is a game to you? You push me and push me, filling my head with all these thoughts against someone I love, just so you can fuck me and then turn around and leave?" Tears were streaming her face as she spoke. "And somehow I'm the one messing with you?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She cried freely now, the sheet becoming damp from the fresh drops. "I should have never opened my heart to you..."

"Don't start with the tears!" He shook his head angrily. "I shouldn't have ever turned around and come back. I should have just left. This was a mistake." He pulled his shirt on.

"Leave like you always do." She whispered, crying harder.

He turned rapidly and places both hands on either side of her legs, their noses touching, his voice and eyes cold when he spoke. "Katara, if you cared so much, why did you leave me at Lake Laogai to die?"

She looked into his eyes, still teary but the crying had stopped. Her voice was somber and apologetic. "You-you told me you'd be fine..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her knees. "You have no idea how many nights after that day I cried myself to sleep, feeling like I abandoned you." Her voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "And when I found out you were okay I was so worried you'd hate me. But you didn't. I guess this is how you're trying to get back at me." She closed her eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling. "To make _me _feel abandoned."

"No. It's not about getting back at you." He said it quietly, almost a whisper. "I've just always been confused about that." He paused a moment before continuing as if taking in her words. "But I made a promise to myself long ago... and this is breaking it." He shook his head and moved away from her, pressing his back into the wall.

She looked up at him confused. "What promise?"

He sighed. "I promised I wouldn't become attached, wouldn't love, anyone. I already broke it with people over the years; I became attached to Longshot... to Smellerbee, to some of my other Freedom Fighters. But I can't love you Katara. Sometimes I hate you. I don't know...Sometimes I think I might just love you. But I can't. I just can't." He was still shaking his head and he slumped further into the wall.

She stood, wrapping the sheet around her and held it close with one hand. She walked close to him, looking up and brushing the sweaty hair from his eyes, her fingers came to rest on his cheek. "That is a stupid promise to try and keep. You can't live without love Jet...you'll be lost. I know what happened to your family hurt you, and you're afraid to lose anyone else that you care for, but you can't just turn off your heart. Trust me, it's better to be hurt from love than to never feel it at all."

"I don't believe that, I don't believe it's better to be hurt." He pulled her hand away from his face and pushed her away from him. "You grew up surrounded by love Katara. I grew up with none. My family died before my eyes, and from 8 years old I was living on the streets. The first girl I loved died while trying to protect me. The second girl I loved left me. And you- you hated me. Love doesn't exist, it's your brain fooling you into thinking you need someone. Well not me, I'm not going to. I've been fine on my own, and I'm going to keep being fine on my own."

She frowned shaking her head. "You can't live that way. We're human. Loving is what we do...it's who we are. And I never hated you." She looked down blushing. "I-I...I loved you." She chewed on her lip. "I trusted you and you betrayed me. But I don't regret ever feeling anything for you no matter how much it hurt."

She didn't understand. "Katara, I'm one person in your life. Imagine it over and over again. Do you know how many Freedom Fighters I've lost? Do you know how many times I'd get this close," he pinched his fingers together. "to happiness only to have everything, EVERYTHING, crash down? Love is something people do out of loneliness. And what about Aang? How can, whatever you think you feel for me, compare to him? I'm a monster. You said so yourself."

"Jet you spent all afternoon trying to convince me that Aang is horrible to me, that you're better than him- that you want me. Why are you so concerned with my feelings for him now?"

He didn't respond to her. He rushed to the door, yanking it open and rushed into the hallway. She followed him, calling after him. "Jet, come back! Don't do this!"

"Do what?" He snapped back.

"Leave..."

He crossed back to her, pointing. "Katara, tell me straight to my face, am I really a better person than Aang? Think about it. And think about whether I'd really, ever, be in a relationship for longer than a week? I'm a messed up person. Do you think you deserve a messed up person? Do you?"

"I think I deserve to be noticed, to be taken care of, not avoided. When you kissed me earlier today it was the first time I've been kissed in… " She looked down, sighing. "Well a long time. And I felt something…something that scared me at first but now I want it. I want you. Please don't treat me like any random girl you've picked up in a bar..."

"Katara, I don't do relationships. " He started to walk away again.

She screamed at his turned back. "And I'm not your whore!" Her fists were clenched and shaking. She wished she had water.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to be." He said over his shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She stomped after him. "It has been your plan since this afternoon to get in my pants...this never had anything to do with either of our feelings you just wanted to use me and leave!" She shoved him hard and he stopped walking.

He turned around glaring at her. He looked into her eyes a moment and then shoved her back. "Maybe I just never want to admit how much I freaking care about you."

She pushed him again, tripping over the sheet that was wrapped around her. "Stop lying! You don't give a flying bison about me! I'm just another trophy on your shelf!"

He grabbed her face with both hands, and began kissing while he pushed her against the wall. His eyebrows were twisted in anger and confusion. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue danced against hers.

She broke away after a moment, putting her hands on his chest trying to push him off. "No! You can't keep doing that, thinking it will make me feel better! You're just trying to mess with my head!"

He let go of her and pulled away, a little surprised at himself for what he'd just done. "Think what you like Katara, I'm out. "

* * *

The next day Katara sat on a bench in the courtyard outside the meeting room. She was watching as Sokka and Toph argued over fighting styles, food, and whatever other nonsense that came to their heads. She smiled lightly at them, jealous of their carefree relationship and how well they got on together.

She sighed, leaning back against the stone bench and looked at the clouds above. She had not slept at all the the previous night. She kept replaying everything that had happened over and over in her mind, trying to decide where she went wrong, where it all went down hill.

The door behind her opened and her head turned to watch the people flow out of the meeting room. The Generals were in deep discussion with several other dignitaries. Once again, Aang was not with them. She sighed and turned back to face her brother and Toph.

After a few minutes, Toph's ears tilted towards the door and she pointed. Katara turned to see Aang running towards them.

When the Avatar reached her he pulled her up by her hands and scooped her up around her waist. He spun her in several circles, grinning, before setting her down gently on her toes. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, still hugging her. She blushed at his actions.

"Well you're in a good mood, Twinkle Toes!" Toph pointed out, smacking Sokka on the hand as he attempted to take some of her food. He frowned at her before chiming in.

"Yea, did something good happen in there?" Sokka asked looking hopeful. He'd been complaining about the lack of things to do ever since they had settled down in Ba Sing Se.

"I suppose." Aang shrugged. He pulled away from his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Could I talk to you a minute, over here?" He pointed a little ways away from Toph and Sokka. She nodded as he led her out of their ear shot.

He put one of his hands on her face and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. When he broke away he rested his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek.

"What was that for?" She whispered looking up at him. He'd grown so much in the last couple years.

"It was brought to my attention that I haven't been paying enough attention to you." He said, kissing her nose. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been so caught up on business I've been blowing you off and that's not what boyfriends are supposed to do. I promise I'll be better." He smiled as he pulled away from her looking into her eyes.

"Oh..." she said sounding confused. "Did Sokka tell you that? I understand you're busy and you've got things to do. I haven't been complaining at all, why would he say something?" She stared at her brother looking angry.

He tilted her face back to his and then rubbed the back of his neck. "No Sokka didn't say anything to me. Actually it was Jet." Her eyes widened. She panicked. What had Jet said to him? Aang continued, "He just told me after our meeting that he could see you were unhappy, and that was why you over reacted at him yesterday. He's right. I haven't been treating you right, and I promise that'll stop."

All she could do was nod. That was it? Jet didn't tell him what had happened the night before. Aang pulled her into another hug. As she rested her chin on his shoulder she closed her eyes, truly enjoying the feeling of him holding her again. "I love you, Katara." He whispered.

She opened her eyes again at the sound of his voice, but found herself in an eye lock with someone standing in the distance. It was Jet, he was standing in the doorway, staring at her. She couldn't read his expression, but his gaze sent shivers down her spine. "I love you, too." She whispered back to Aang as she held Jet's eyes.

As if Jet heard her words, he nodded slightly at her and turned disappearing around the corner.

They pulled apart and Aang rubbed her bare arms. "What are these?" He asked, thumbing over the dark bruises on her arms. Her face paled as she looked at them. Five marks on each arm from where Jet had her pinned hard to the wall. "Toph and I sparred a little last night, lost a bit of control." She tried to sound casual. It wasn't all that much of a lie if you switched out Toph's name for Jet's.

He laughed and kissed the bruises. "I'll have to tell her to be more gentle with you. Come on, I want to take you to lunch."

* * *

Jet opened the door to the apartment he shared with Longshot and Smellerbee. The two were sitting at on the floor on either side of a table, playing a game and talking to each other.

"Jet!" Smellerbee smiled at him. "Where have you been all day? It's late!" Longshot nodded in agreement.

He poured himself a glass of water and sipped it before answering. "I had a meeting this afternoon and then I was just out. I needed to think."

The girl tilted her head at him. "Out where? You're not drunk are you?" Her eyes squinted at him in a judging manner.

He smiled at her. She had become awfully motherly since the war had ended. "No, Bee, I'm not drunk. I was just walking around really. I needed to clear my head."

She gave him a strange look and said, "You should go to bed then. I bet that will help more than you think." She turned her attention back to the table where she laid down a tile, smirking. Jet looked at Longshot questionably, and saw he too had a strange look of enjoyment on his face.

"You two are really strange sometimes, you know that?" They smiled at him as he disappeared up the stairs.

He pulled his shirt over his head as he pushed his door open, and then closed it behind him. He tossed his shirt on his bed and placed his glass of water down on the table near it. He flopped down on the mat, ruffling his hair. His hands came to rest on his face and he groaned into them.

He leaned backwards onto his bed throwing his arms out to the side, feeling the cool sheets against his back. He tilted his head to look out the open doorway that led out to his balcony. The moon was full and high in the sky, pouring light into his room. There was a soft breeze that caused the curtains on either side of the doorway to flutter gently.

He pushed himself up and walked outside, leaning against the railing on his elbows. The night air was warm as it brushed over his skin. His mind had been full of the images from last night, the rough kisses, Katara's tears, the way her skin felt under his. He covered his face with his hands once more and sighed heavily into them, trying to rub the thoughts out of his head.

A noise suddenly came from behind him, a cough and his head jerked over his shoulder. His eyes fell on Katara, who was leaning against the wall, eye eyes fixed on the floor and her arms crossed. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and looked at him, but didn't say anything.

He turned back away from her, gripping the railing. "What are you doing here, Katara?" He asked coldly.

She stepped forward to stand next to him. "Smellerbee let me in."

"That's not what I asked." So that's why they were so shifty downstairs.

"I came to say thank you." Her voice was quiet and sincere. His eyes shot to meet hers, his face softening. She studied his eyes trying to read him, trying to chose her words carefully to avoid a fight. "Aang told me what you said to him...he's been great to me all day."

"Wonderful." He looked back out towards the city and closed his eyes. She rested her hand over his and he swallowed hard as his stomach nodded. His voice dropped low, almost a whisper. "I did it for you, so you can have someone that's right, because I'm completely wrong." He pulled his hand out from under hers and let it fall to his side. He shook his head. "Don't thank me. You're with Aang and you're happy. Everyone wins."

Her face scrunched. "That's not true, you-"

He cut her off. "You shouldn't be here. Please leave." He couldn't do this with her again. The longer she stood next to him, the more likely he would lose control, like he had last night.

She pulled gently on his shoulder trying to get him to face her but he pushed her away. "Leave, or I will." He snapped, bringing a shocked look to Katara's face.

She stepped back at his words and turned to leave, pulling the hood back up over her head. She paused in the doorway, turning to look back at him. "For what it's worth" she began, speaking to his back "I will never stop feeling for you the way I do, and I will never forget what happened yesterday or back in your tree house."

He watched over his shoulder as she disappeared into the darkness of his room. When he heard the door click shut he whispered to himself. "Neither will I."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all liked it! Please please please R&R and let us know what you thought. This was a whole different fanfiction writing experience for me and I really enjoyed it, so if you all like it, there may be more in the future. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
